Alernative ending to Fallen
by Nicole Ashworth
Summary: Had to repost story, haha messed up the title:D RR please, much appreciation!


**ALTERNATE ENDING**

**FALLEN BY LAUREN KATE**

Luce stood by the iron gate waiting for him. The only reason she was waiting for him was because of the handwritten note left on her bed with a single red rose telling her to meet him there. And also for the fact that she was madly in love with Cam. She was scared though, extremely scared. She didn't want to be waiting by the place where the shadows lurked, especially at night. But she promised herself to be strong and to wait for him there. _Where is he?_

Lucinda Price's mind wandered to her very unresolved problems. Except, only one thing kept nagging at her mind. Well, one person. Daniel Grigori. She just couldn't figure him out. He was mysterious, very cute, but very rude. Everywhere she went, he was there. Yet he accused _her_ of stalking him. It was completely unbelievable. He frustrated her, but she felt completely drawn to him at the same time. There was something about him that made her feel they've met before. It was probably nothing, because she had found her real love. Cameron Briel was absolutely perfect. Luce was madly in love with him, even if they'd only known each other for a short time.

A warm hand on her shoulder made Luce return to reality. Cam was standing behind her, his amazing eyes staring back at her apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late." Luce felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his velvet voice. It made her want to laugh and cry and scream all at the same time. She thought she had lost her mind and maybe she had, but she knew she didn't care. As long as she was with Cam, she could lose her mind and so many more things.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're here." With that, Cam's arm outstretched to Luce and softly pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and their lips met. All of Luce's worries and fears melted away, she felt like she was flying. She felt lightheaded and she felt her knees buckle. Cam held her up and her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was soft and light at times then it was desperate and hungry. Her eyelids fluttered open as his mouth parted from hers and she panted softly. She found Cam to be smiling at her.

"What?" Luce asked him.

"You're so beautiful, Luce." The way he said it made her want to start crying. She blushed, and Cam chuckled, and she joined him. It felt so nice to really laugh after what happened with Trevor.

"Come on, lets go in the cemetery" Cam led her in through the iron gate. They stopped at the spot where they had their picnic a couple of weeks ago. He had set up another picnic, but there was someone already waiting.

Daniel.

Luce gasped, and his face quickly jerked up. She couldn't believe that he would pop here. He got up quickly and glared at Cam. Luce hugged him tighter and grasped his shirt.

"Cam, what's going on?" Cam didn't say anything. Neither did Daniel, they just glared at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Cam was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here Grigori?"

"You get your hands off her." That was all Daniel said. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, his face flushed. Cam barked a laugh.

"And why would I do that? Luce is mine, not yours."

"I said…get your hands off her, Briel" Luce was getting really scared. She was almost completely behind Cam, except for her face. Daniel looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Cam. She knew Cam probably wanted to do the same thing to Daniel. Luce spoke up.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" She could barely whisper it. He seemed to have heard her loud and clear.

"You're making a mistake, Luce. You don't know how wrong Cam is for you. He will hurt you, and I cannot let that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, Luce. Don't choose the wrong side." Luce had no idea what Daniel meant. _Wrong side?_ What did that mean? She was about to ask what he meant, when Cam quickly left her side and pounced on Daniel. Luce gasped as Cam punched Daniel hard in the stomach, pushing him a good five feet, crashing into a tombstone. _How did he do that?_

Daniel got up and brushed the dust off. He looked perfectly unharmed. Luce's mouth gaped, frozen on the spot. Cam pulled her aside and sat her down behind a tombstone.

"Stay there. Don't move." Cam commanded her, then ran back. This time Daniel pounced on him and started throwing punches. Four arms flailing at each other, all landing blows. Luce could hear the punches landing and the groans and grunts of both guys. She couldn't take it. She stood up from behind the tombstone and went to brake up the fight. Before she could hurl herself at Daniel, a strong arm held her wrist and pulled her. Arriane stood there, face aflame with anger.

"What are you doing, Arriane?"

"I should be asking you! Get away from them." Arriane pulled Luce back to the tombstone.

"I can't let them kill each other! What did you think I was going to do?" Suddenly Gabbe emerged from a big oak tree and walked towards them. She wasn't even paying attention to the two boys on the ground. Killing themselves.

"Now don't get any strange ideas, missy." Gabbe's southern drawl was definitely ticking Luce off.

"Gabbe, do something! Go get Miss Sophia or something, don't just stand there!" Luce pleaded. Arriane's grip tightened on her wrist and held Luce back. Gabbe rolled her eyes and nodded. She strutted to Cam and Daniel and grabbed Cam's shoulder. Amazingly, she pushed Cam off of Daniel and pinned him against a tree.

Cam's eyes were glowing and he snarled. He tried to rip Gabbe's arm off, but she held her grip. Daniel got up, his lip bloody and hair matted with mud.

"Thanks, Gabbe." Daniel turned to Luce and Arriane loosened her grip. Luce tried to run to Cam, but Daniel stopped her. He held her shoulders, and turned her so she could face him. His eyes were glowing violet, a beautiful color she had never seen before.

"Listen to me, Luce. Cam…he's all wrong. You don't know how bad he is. He doesn't love you, he wants to kill you. I love you, Luce. I always have. Every time." Every time? What did he mean? Luce kept staring into his deep violet eyes, lost in them. She could see the agony behind them, and the pain. She couldn't say a word. Her throat was failing her. Before she could try again, Daniel pressed his lips to her. Cam screamed to stop but Luce couldn't hear him. The entire world disappeared as Daniel's lips moved along with hers. She tasted and felt his need to be with her. This was completely different from Cam's kiss. When she kissed Cam, she felt lightheaded and breathless. With Daniel, she felt whole, at home. It was amazing.

He pulled away, a tender smile on his face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Luce herself was about to cry, but she had no idea why. Daniel thumbed away a something on her face, and she realized that she was crying. Something about him, something so familiar, made her heart swell.

"What do you think you're doing, Grigori. She's mine, and you know it!" Cam snarled, still pinned down by Gabbe. She was amazingly strong, and Luce was baffled. He finally tore away from her grip and hurled himself at Daniel. Arriane and Gabbe tried to stop him but Daniel held up his hand.

"Don't." Daniel told them. He looked at Luce and Arriane silently spoke.

"Luce, honey, we need to know. Whose side are you on?" _Side?_ Luce was so overwhelmed by what had just happened, she didn't even know what she meant.

"Come on, Luce! We have to know!" That was Gabbe.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by sides? I just, I- I-" Luce screamed. What were they talking about?

"Luce, who do you love? It's as simple as that." Arriane stood next to her now. Daniel and Cam were both heaving, but not at each others throats anymore. She thought she had loved Cam, but when she kissed Daniel…she felt something. Something she had never felt before, it was indescribable. Luce closed her eyes, and opened them again. Both Cam and Daniel were looking at her now. Their eyes hopeful, she knew she had to decide. Daniel looked like he was about to die, there was so much pain in his eyes. But he was still hopeful. Cam, on the other hand, looked certain that she was going to pick him, but his eyes were still as hopeful as Daniels.

"I…I'm sorry…but I love Cam." Luce's chest tightened as she said his name. She couldn't believe it. She had chosen Cam. Daniel fell onto his knees, and he punched the ground. Arriane and Gabe were wide eyed and gaping. Cam ran to Luce and lifted her into a tight hug. He kissed her hard, but she loved it. He put her on the ground and smirked at Daniel. He was looking at them, tears streaming down his face.

"Why, Luce? I…I love you."

"Well I think it is time for us to be going now. So sorry, but it looks like she loves me more." With that Cam put his hand around Lucinda Price's waist and suddenly their feet were off the ground. Luce gasped, finding herself staring at beautiful wings spreading from Cam's back. They looked edgy and jagged, but so wonderful. It was at that moment that Luce realized that she had absolutely made the right choice. She had chosen an angel, a beautiful angel.

"What do you think, Luce?" Cam whispered in her ear.

"You're beautiful. I love you Cam."

"So are you" Cam kissed Luce softly and they kept flying up. Luce looked down and saw Daniel still crumpled on the ground. Did she make the right choice? Of course she did, after all angels were supposed to be good. Luce grasped Cam even tighter and they flew off into their new lives.

Ashleigh Schramm


End file.
